


The Prince's Playtime

by dogtier



Series: Tumblr Requests [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bondage, Foursome, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Gangbang, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 17:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogtier/pseuds/dogtier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk's partners help him unwind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prince's Playtime

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Makingtriangle or my 100 Tumblr Followers Request-A-Thon. Originally posted on [tumblr here](http://shitletsbedogtier.tumblr.com/post/22207461304/request-2-the-princes-playtime).

"Is this necessary?" Dirk asked, only to be swatted once again with the riding crop across his already sore ass. 

"I told you not to talk," Jane said. "Now spread."

Dirk obeyed, balancing the best he could on his knees while having them forced apart so the spreader bar's cuffs could be wrapped around his calves. He almost fell backwards but Roxy caught him. 

"Thanks," he said. This time the swat came across his stomach, just inches above the head of his erection. He whimpered and Jane petted his hair. 

"Now lift you arms," Jane said. When he complied Jake secured more soft leather cuffs around his wrists and tugged to make sure they were fastened to the proper degree of tightness because yanking the connecting chain up and onto the hook dangling from the ceiling. When Dirk had installed it he never planned to be the one bound to it. The sudden reversal of the usual events was a bit dizzying. 

"There, all set," Jake said cheerfully. He patted Dirk's cheek. "How's it feel chap? Not too much of a stretch I hope. You can nod and such, that's allowed, right Jane?"

"Yes, it is," Jane said. "Answer Jake. Do you need to have more slack?"

Dirk considered for the moment and then shook his head vigorously. After his initial tumble he had recovered and was quite steady. His friends knew what they were doing. 

"Smashing!" Jake exclaimed. "Would you like to take the lead, Roxy?"

"You know it," Roxy said.

Roxy ran her hands down Dirk's back, tracing a line through the sweat. She followed the trail back up again with her tongue, humming slightly. Then back down again, spreading his cheeks with her hands and licking over his cleft. Dirk struggled not to whine as she teased him, circling around and around without pushing in. 

"Do you need a distraction?" Jane asked. 

Dirk nodded and she walked around in front of him. His head was just level with her pussy and she held herself open for him to push his tongue inside. She fisted her hand in his hair, forcing him down harder so all he could smell and taste was her cunt and all he could feel was Roxy's tongue finally penetrating him. He timed his thrusts to match Roxy's until Jane got frustrated at the slowness and yanked his head up so that he would start giving her clit some attention. 

"Good boy," she praised as he sucked. "Roxy, is he ready yet?"

"I think so," Roxy said, hot breath blowing over Dirk's wet hole when she spoke. "What do you think, Dirk? Are you ready to take my cock?"

Jane allowed him to pull back long enough to nod enthusiastically. 

Roxy laughed and Dirk heard the sound of a cap being opened behind him. Roxy must be slicking up her strap on. He expected to feel her fingers against his ass but she was apparently skipping that today. Instead the thick, solid silicon head of her favorite toy was stretching him slowly open. 

"There we go," Jane praised him. "Oh, you look so good like this. Just relax and let us take care of you."

Jane went back to petting Dirk's hair as Roxy worked her way in, not angling for his prostate just yet, concentrating instead of making sure he could handle it. It was starting to burn and he flinched. 

"Sorry," Roxy said, withdrawing and slicking the dildo once more. "Come on, baby. Let's try it again."

With the fresh layer of lube things went better, Roxy was able to slide the whole length inside without any more flinching. 

"So good," Jane said. "But what is my other good boy up to?" 

"Oh, I'm doing fine," Jake said. "Enjoying the show."

"You can enjoy the show over here," Jane said. "Surely you want a taste?"

"That would be the most tip top situation I could imagine," Jake said. "Provided our mistress is okay with it."

"I'm quite okay with it," Jane said, stepping out from between Dirk's legs and allowing Jake to take her place. "Help yourself." 

Jake wrapped his hand around Dirk's erection, lightly pulling the loose foreskin up and down the hard shaft, making Dirk whimper. His calloused fingertips were nearly torturous as they pulled it up over the head. Dirk struggled to hold on but then Jake pushed in his tongue, lapping at Dirk's slit and it was too much. Dirk let out a strangled cry and Jake slid his hand down to hold the base while he lowered his mouth down and down and down until his nose was pressed to Dirk's heaving stomach. Dirk struggled to breathe. 

And then Roxy began thrusting again. Dirk hadn't even realized she had stopped, too overwhelmed with Jake's attention. Now with the assault coming at him on two fronts he had no choice but to surrender. His head fell back on his shoulders and Jane's soothing hand renewed its strokes through his hair. It was cool against his feverish skin. 

"Oh, Dirk," Jane said. "We love you do much." 

The praise was too much and without warning he came. Jake stayed where he was, swallowing it all until Dirk whimpered from over stimulation. As soon as Jake and Roxy pulled away he lost it, finally collapsing until the chain above him caught his weight, wrenching his shoulders and making him cry out. 

"Dirk!" Jane exclaimed. Roxy swooped in and grabbed Dirk by the waist, holding him up while Jane hurriedly undid the bindings on his wrists. While she did so Jake worked on the spreader bar. It took only a manner of minutes before Dirk was free and limp in Roxy's lap. 

"How do you feel, old chap?" Jake asked. 

Dirk opened his mouth to speak and then shut it with a click.

"No, you can talk now," Jane said. 

"Thank you," Dirk said, voice rough. His eyes slipped closed. He felt his friend's hands lift him up, carrying him and laying him on the soft bed. He stayed limp as they cleaned him up and tucked him in. The last thing he felt before he fell asleep was a soft kiss to his forehead.

"Rest well, little prince," Jane told him.


End file.
